Our reflection
by PinkBlueDiamond
Summary: Sequel to My obsession. Byakuran's love for Tsuna is so strong that he would die himself only to have him , even kill the whole world. 10027 and 1827, 6927 and also hints of 10069 and 9627.
1. Chapter 1

_You can hide but you can never run away._

"Tsunayoshi…"

_You can love but you never get loved back._

"Tsunayoshi?"

_You can cry but it will never go away._

"**TSUNAYOSHI!!**"

_That's when you relies that the time is ticking and that nothing will last for ever._

"What is it Byakuran-nii?" A innocent Tsuna asked as he walked in to the kitchen where Byakuran currently was making dinner for them. "Ah is that you my angel?"

"Hai." "Mm." Was all he said as the continued to cook. "What are we having today?" Tsuna asked casually as he looked at the white haired man in front of him. "Fish."

"Hnn." Tsuna and Byakuran had now lived together for over four years and Tsuna had only been out of the apartment a few times. At times Tsuna would miss his mother but the he would think that she was better left without him. Plus Byakuran- no more like Nii-san , couldn't live without him. Maybe it was for the best? Yeah it was. "Dinners ready." Byakuran announced as he served the raw fish , sushi. "Ne Nii-san why cant I go out?"

As Tsuna studied the older man in front of him Byakuran calmly answered , "Because then there is a risk that they may take you away from me." Ah right that.

The rest of the dinner went quiet and slowly much to Byakuran's liking.

"Tsunayoshi would you be a good boy and go to the bedroom?" The older brother asked Tsuna as he finished dishing the dishes and drying his cold hands.

"…" Tsuna wanted to ask his brother why but he knew that it was a bad idea so he did what he was told. Byakuran closed his eyes and muttered low to him self , "Im too old for this." then walked over to the door and opened it. In front of the door stood a tall , dark haired man with piercing gray eyes , "Byakuran Sawada , im here for a house control." Byakuran smirked and crossed his arms. "Who are you and why are you here?" The other man smirked evenly and took out a paper.

" Kyouya Hibari , Admiral and shipped for the US military to take on this case." The man- Hibari gave Byakuran a paper with two photos. Looking at the paper Byakuran tried very hard not to roll his eyes and laugh. "Who's the missing boy?" Hibari who was on the point of loosing his cool and took out his tofas.

"Don't play dumb , Herbivore."

"Dumb you say , No Mr. Hibari I am sorry but I will not let you in to this house. Admiral or not."

Hibari glared at Byakuran and for a moment had a inner battle but then took his tofas away and straiten his black tai . "I will be back." And with that he was gone.

The smirk on Byakuran's face fast became a frown and he couldn't help but to rip the paper with his Tsunayoshi's life information to sheds.

"He is mine. And I will do what ever it takes to keep it that way. Even sacrifice my own life and the rest of the worlds."

"Now lets get down to work." He said as he walked over to the bedroom where his lover was currently sleeping peacefully.

"I love you. So very much. Every fiber of my soul live's to love you and to touch you. You are mine for ever , even death wont keep me away from you."

He bent over and lovingly kissed his younger brother on the cheek .Then on the mouth. Then the neck. And finally he just ripped his pants and shirt of. Much better. Leering lustfully at Tsuna he slowly licked down his neck and down his chest. Stopping as his mouth found a nipple and started to lick the pink rosy bud. At the same time he pinched and twisted the other making Tsuna moan and trash in his sleep.

"Mm ahh." A deep blush started to cover the younger's cheeks and he shivered. Really if Tsuna didn't stop making those sweet sound and look so sweet he would really loose it and rape him. And that would be a tragedy. Because he knew he wouldn't stop even as Tsuna would cry for help. Or when Tsuna would start to bleed. Even when Tsuna's body started to break he knew he wouldn't stop. He knew that afterwards he would feel so much agony for hurting him that he would break. He would break even more than he broke that winter day in November. So he truly had to control him self. Tsuna who had been sexual harassed by Byakuran woke up only to find Byakuran hovering above him looking kind of daze.

"Nii-san what is it?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Byakuran looked down at Tsuna and gently started to caress his cheek making it even redder. "My sweet brother can you promise me a thing?" Nodding Tsuna looked up at Byakuran trusting. Too Trusting for his own good. "Even if they take you , you will do what ever it takes to come back to me. And if I go crazy you will still love me. If they tell you that I don't love you or anything like that then don't believe them. Promise me!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Hmm Good. Now im happy."

"Now you know what you can do to make your brother even happier."

Smiling Tsuna got up on his knees and kissed Byakuran cheeks and whispered sweetly , "Yeah I do." Then harshly biting his ear. Byakuran shuddered at the feeling and smacked Tsuna's little ass. "A-Ah!" Tsuna cried out in shock and tears started to flow from his eyes. Byakuran gently placed his hands on either side of his puffy cheeks then licked away the tears from Tsuna's cheeks.

"There! all better!~" He sang as he pushed Tsuna down onto the bad and straddled him. "Oh I love it when I am in control. It makes me horny." And to prove his point the pressed his hard manhood onto Tsuna's own manhood. "A-AH!" Tsuna cried out for the second time in surprise. "This is how you make me." Byakuran purred and then took the lube bottle on the night table. He fast smeared the fingers in the sticky cream and started to finger Tsuna with one of his fingers. "Mm Haaa."

Next came the second and third. Then it was finally time for Byakuran to show of. Pushing slightly in then fully with one trust. "Nng B-Byakura-!" Tsuna screamed out as Byakuran hit his sweet spot. "Mm. Oh this is heaven."

So after a loud night of fucking Tsuna and Byakuran fell in to a deep slumber together tightly.

_Flash Back - 2006 , 14 November -_

"_Byakuran-san!" A giggling Tsuna laughed as he played in the white snow on the playing ground . Byakuran smiled amused and walked over to the nine year old boy and silently hugged him from behind. Startled by the older man's behavior Tsuna tried to turn around. No such luck sadly. "I love you Tsunayoshi."_

_As innocent as Tsuna was and partly stupid he got out of Byakuran's iron grip and turned around with teary eyes. "What are you talking about? Love me? How can you love me when I don't love you back!" He yelled as he stumbled and fell onto his butt._

_Shocked Byakuran cried out and clapped a hand in front of his mouth then for a second he stood still. Finally getting what his brother meant he looked up at him with watery eyes. _

_"Y-You don't love me?" He gritted out in a low voice. Backing away Tsuna looked up at the man and his voice was trapped in his lungs. What had he done? _

_"YOU DON'T LOVE ME?!!" Byakuran yelled and took a hold of the small boys neck , lifting him off his feet. "Don't you dare to tell me you-" But he stopped in mid sentence as the boy in his grip started to tear up and mouth for air. Seeing what he had done he fast let go of the boy then backed away. He had hurt his most peruses treasure and the only one he had ever loved. Looking down at his hands he saw them shaking and he could feel his own tears drip down his cheeks. What had he done? _

_Tsuna who was not scared of the man but mostly guilty and sorry for saying untrue words to his brother he really did love him. Walking over to Tsuna Byakuran took him up into his arms , gently like he was a doll that would break any minuet and started walking home._

"_Byakuran-san.." Tsuna said low._

"_Byakuran-san!"_

"_Byakuran-san im so sorry! I lied!" He screamed as he hugged the older man with every thing he had. "I love you. I love you. I love you."_

_Finally stopping Byakuran turned to Tsuna._

"_You really love me?" He whispered._

"_Yeah. With all my heart."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. I love you and I will for ever."_

_Crying for the second time this day Byakuran smiled happily and kissed his Tsunayoshi. But behind his happiness he couldn't hide the fact that he had been broken. _

_Just by hearing those words coming out from his lovers mouth. That was a day he would never forget._

_It was the most horrible and happiest day of his life._

_Flash back end_

Waking up the next morning both Tsuna and Byakuran decided to bake. It was Byakuran's idea really but no one would believe it.

"I want cupcakes." Byakuran decided and started to take out the stuff that was needed only to have Tsuna helping him. "I love you Nii-san. Never forget that."

Tsuna declared as he stood up at his tiptoes and kissed Byakuran fully on his lips. Smirking Byakuran replied a 'I love you too' then kissed him again , only now with tongue. Happily Tsuna kissed back and tried to battle for victory but had no chance against Byakuran's own skilled one.

Pulling away a singel saliva thread connected them together. "Mm maybe we should skip baking and start making." He sang as he flipped his lover up into his arms and headed for the bathroom. Putting Tsuna down he looked up at him confused.

"Why are we in the bath room?"

"You have to brush your teeth and wash your face before we go there."

"What! Why?"

"Just do as I say."

Mumbling something Tsuna started to brush his teeth and behind him Byakuran tried not to giggle at his plan. So when Tsuna was done brushing his teeth Byakuran took a hold of him and put him at the sink. "W-What are you doing?!" Tsuna squeaked.

Clicking his tongue Byakuran smiled at the boy's innocent and kissed him deeply.

"Why?"

"Because I always wanted to have sex with you here. It is one of my most pleasures fantasies."

One more kiss.

Then two more.

A bunch more of kisses.

"If you turn around you can see us doing it."

"Nyaaaa stop it!" Tsuna said as he saw his own reflection in the mirror and Byakuran behind him fucking him. "AHH!"

"Love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** So I am back. I know that I said that it would be a long time before I start the Sequel and here you go, I just can't stop writing or think about the story so I just had to start it.

This story must be my most loved story! I freaking love it! Then also some of you might wonder why this is a Romance/Angst , It is because it will be angst! Lol but no dead Tsuna I promise!

Reviewes and all that is greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **Nope not mine .


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to go." A creepy voice sang out as the person behind it smirked.

"Huh? Why?" A blond haired guy yelled but was stopped by a hand on his jacket.

"Ken.." The man said who now was holding back the frantic blond named ken.

"But! Mukuro-sama!" Ken stopped talking when the man , Mukuro started to walk for the entrance of the big room they where currently in.

"Ne ne Ken , you don't understand do you? Hmm how can I say this?… I am about to visit a old friend of mine~!"

In another little town our sweet Tsuna was currently looking at a TV show and laying over his brother's lap humming the song who was played.

"I keep playing. don't forget it. baby, we keep the faith eternally.~" Byakuran giggled as his lover sang and couldn't resist to kiss his cheek. As Tsuna couldn't sing the rest of the part Byakuran lightly sang it instead ,

"I watched the first night and the sun to illuminate it that way long before dawn to make sure it is empty tears rising in endless repetition from one day to live."

Smiling gently Byakuran looked at his lover with sad eyes then kissing him on the mouth whispering , "Ai shiteru." against his lips then pulling away.

Tsuna turned his head to left and held a finger against his cheek , "Tears" he said and smiled then cupped his brothers cheeks. "Nothing can last for ever. Even you and me. They will take me. They will take you. That is our faith."

Not saying anything Byakuran turned his head away and tried to stop the whimper that threaten to fall from his lips. Yeah he was right. Nothing can last , not even this. But when that day would come Byakuran would make sure to kill Tsuna and him self. Then it would be for ever.

Looking at the rest of the TV show together non of them said anything just sat at each end of the sofa. And when he saw a small smirk play on his beloved Byakuran couldn't help but to think , was this it?

*

"Are we there yet?"

"No ken."

"…"

"Are we there yet?"

"No…ken.""But .."

"Ken."

"Fine."

"…"

"We're there."

Getting out of the car Mukuro took a last look in the car mirror before getting out and walking over to the door. "Ken , Chikusa stay in the car."

"Yes sir."

Knocking at the door Mukuro could hear light steps coming. The door opened to reveal a small petit boy with brown hair and light golden brown eyes.

"Yes?" The boy said in a cute voice.

"Kufufu oh my , you must be Tsunayoshi." Bowing Mukuro took a hold of the boy's hand and gently gave it a kiss. Blushing and getting a panic expression Tsuna pushed the man away and yelped when a white haired man came in view. "Yeah?" The man asked in a irritated voice.

"Byakuran it's been a while hasn't it?"

As Byakuran saw who it was his eyes got wider and he gave Mukuro a warning glare telling him not to continue. Smiling sinister Mukuro looked down at Tsuna ,

" I see this must be your new lover. Oh now I remember! You told me about him when we where together." As the words left his mouth both Tsuna and Byakuran froze. Byakuran didn't dare to look at his little brother and Tsuna was just looking at his feet his expression not readable.

"Tsunayoshi…" Byakuran said gently as he placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder and as fast as his hand landed there it was slapped away by a furious Tsuna. "Don't." He growled out and looked up at the man with burning eyes.

"I want you to leave me alone! And get the hell out!" With that said Tsuna walked inside the apartment , shut the door and locked it. So there stood Byakuran and Mukuro.

An awkward silence between them lasted for about five minutes before Byakuran smiled a fake broken smile. "So what do you want?"

"Kufufu right on point as always dear , guess that's what I love about you. Well I was just here to say that it's the 22 December today . Hope you still remember."

Then Mukuro turned and walked against the black car that was seated out side the apartment. Standing there Byakuran saw the car driving away and he couldn't get the images from that day out of his head.

_22 December 2001 - flashback-_

_Waking up the first thing a young Byakuran saw in his bed was a boy. Blue black hair that passed his shoulder and the worst part was that he was naked. _

_Panicking he jumped out of his small bed and in to the bathroom. 'what happened?' he asked him self then saw several love bites on his neck and he cursed lightly. _

_Who was he? And how could he do this to he sweet little baby brother? He had always dreamed to lose his virginity to him and take his at the same time , but guess that would never come true. _

_Getting back to the bed Byakuran gently shaket the smaller body._

"_Mmm yes?" The other boy mumbled as he sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes._

"_Who are you?" Laughing the boy smiled and opened his eyes for the first time._

_Wide eyes Byakuran looked away from Mukuro's blue and red eyes. "Its okay to look I know how they look." The boy said chuckling and gently turning Byakuran's head in his direction then kissing him. As the lips connected with his Byakuran pushed him away and stood up. _

_"Don't do that! Who that hell are you? And why are you here?!" He yelled angrily and hit the lamp on the table next to the bed. "Answer me damn it!"_

_A little scared Mukuro nodded and started to talk ," My name is Mukuro , we had sex last night if you don't remember." _

_"Of course I remember! Who do you think I am? Just tell me everything so I can get on with my life and kick your sorry ass out of here."_

_"All right , so last night you and I met at a club and then one thing led to another and we had sex. End of story." _

_"Is that really all?" _

_"Yeah , why would I lie?" Not saying anything Byakuran took a hold of Mukuro's clothes and gave them to Mukuro. "Get dressed then get out." Was all he said before going in to the bathroom again. Mukuro got a sad smile on his face and got dressed , he was just a easy one night stand? Damn why did this keep on happening to him?! _

_When he was done he knocked on the bathroom door and said his good bye before leaving. _

_Two weeks later Byakuran and Mukuro had sex again. Then again , then again . _

_Byakuran didn't do it because he was in love , no he did it because every time they had sex he would think that it was his little Tsuna who cried out in pleasure , who begged him to go faster , deeper but even then he knew that it was not him. No it was Mukuro. That worthless piece of trash. To Byakuran he was just a bitch that would do his work , then he would be happy._

_But to Mukuro it was love , one sided love. So after six moths of screwing around Byakuran thought it was time to end the shit. "We need to talk."_

"_Byakuran.."_

"_This is not working out. It's not right Mukuro , can't you see that I am only using you?" _

"_No.. It's not true Byakuran , don't lie to me."_

"_I don't love you. I despite you. I hate that you even exists. You are like a spider in my way and I have to crush you."_

_Mukuro couldn't say anything but to let a singel tear drip down his cheek. _

"_I don't ever want to see your ugly face again or ells I promise you I'll kill you."_

_His legs could not hold him up anymore and he fell to the ground , "Why?"_

"_Because my dear you are just a replacement of my sweet Tsunayoshi. The love of my life."_

_-Flashback end-_

"I have to kill him." Byakuran said to him self as he walked over to the closed apartment door.

"Tsunayoshi.." Knocking twice and not getting a answer he broke the door and walked over to the bedroom were Tsuna was laying on the bed crying.

"Im sorry .. So sorry." He whispered as he caressed Tsuna but he got no response.

"I hate you. I hate you so much. You make me wanna kill you." Tsuna said in a shaky voice as he got up from the bed and looked at Byakuran with blood shot eyes.

Byakuran who understood what his lover meant just smiled and sat down on to the bed. "If that is what you wishes for my love then be free to kill me."

"Hahahahahahahahah!" Tsuna laughed crazily as he walked to the kitchen and took a hold of a knife.

"See what you do to me? You make me mad! Crazy! You make me wanna do things I have never wanted to do , like kill you and rip your beating heart out of your chest."

Licking his lips in what to come Byakuran laughed and ripped his shirt open. Oh this was getting too fun.

* * *

**A/N:** Nothing to say really , it's just my fantasy running wild. God I love how I can make this story so creepie! XD

Thankies for all the comments , favorites and more! ^^ Keep em comming!

Ah by the way song that I used was ; DBSK- BREAK OUT! 3min10 (Oh so wonderful song!)


	3. Chapter 3

"Ops did I hurt your feelings? Or did you like it , you dirty bastard?" Tsuna said in a mockingly voice as he drew the sharp knife blade down Byakuran's sharp jaw bone.

"It make's you hard right?" He whispered against the elders ear. As the trill and the heat got the best of Byakuran , he couldn't help but to shiver. Really he had no idea where his sweet pure innocent Tsuna had learned how to be so dominant. Maybe he had a bad influence on the boy? No he was a really good brother (in his own opinion anyways.)

The blade that had been only seconds away from cutting his neck off was now on Byakuran's lips. As the cold blade pressed against his lips he could taste the copperish blood from last blood play and the taste of metal. By now the white haired male was very turned on but Tsuna on the other way was not. In side of him there was a battle of killing and living.

Could he kill Byakuran , his own flesh and blood? It shouldn't be a problem by now because they had already done all the forbidden things that could be done between siblings. So could he? He didn't know. The blade was drawn away once again from Byakuran's lips but now placed against his collar bone.

"TELL ME!" Tsuna yelled as he took a hold of his brother's hair with his other free hand.

"Tsunayoshi.."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! TELL ME ABOUT HIM!!" The petit boy yelled at him and cut him over the collar bone. "Tell me."

Taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts Byakuran tried to not look at the teary eyed boy in front of him.

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Yeah im sure."

"Well then , he was my lover , my boyfriend or what ever you'd like to call it."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. But you have to under stand that I was young , and definitely not in love with him."

"I don't care if it where 2001 or if it was yesterday. Done is done."

"Tsunayoshi listen to me , I only love you. Now and forever. So please let go of the knife."

Trembling Tsuna looked down on the cut the he had caused and gently covered it with his finger. Taking the finger away from the cut he gently licked it clean from the blood.

"Next time I will kill you."

The next morning

Staying in bed Tsuna thought about yesterday's advent and as a image of Byakuran kissing Mukuro flashed thru his mind he grabbed his chest in pain. It was all to complicated for him. As a twelve year old he shouldn't have to be going thru this neither should he have to feel this way. But then again he knew away to take away the pain and it was really tempting.

"Just one way to try." with that said he got up from the bed and walked for the bathroom. Inside the bathroom he locked the door and opened the first drawer and as he predicted there was a razorblade. Sitting down on the cold marble floor he took a steady hold on the razor then moved it against the skin on his arm. Getting no blood or pain he tried again this time a little harder. Just as fast as he took the blade away his arm was dripping with blood. Dripping down his arm and falling on to the cold floor.

Shaking in both fear and adrenalin Tsuna got up on his legs and took a towel to bind around his arm. Now he was much better. So smiling and getting out of the bathroom little Tsuna forgot one thing , to wipe the blood of the floor.

Later that day after a movie and dinner Byakuran decided to take a shower. Stripping of his clothes and letting them fall to the floor he noticed something different with the room. Looking around in the bathroom his eyes didn't catch anything until he smelled the faint scent of blood. Not just any blood but it was that sweet bloody smell and that could only mean one thing , Tsuna had been in a accident or something. Forgetting the shower he was to take Byakuran rushed out of the bathroom and in to the bedroom where Tsuna was currently resting. Taking a hold of the boy Byakuran kissed him gently to make the boy awake. When he was awake he took a hold of his face. "What happened?" He asked as calm as he could manage.

Looking guilty the smaller one of the two looked away and down at the floor , "…"

"What was that?"

"I-I did.."

"You did what?!"

"I-I did it myself."

"What?! Why?"

".."

"Baby listen to me , I love you and hurting your self will only bring both of us in pain. As long as you are not in any pain .. "

As they sat at the big bed Tsuna started to cry and grabbed a hold on Byakuran.

"Im sorry! Sorry! I love you. Please don't leave me." He sniffed as he buried his face in his brothers chest.

"Shh. I love you too. And I will never and mark my word Never leave you."

"Thank you Nii-san."

*

"Kufufufu I'd love to kill you now Tsunayoshi."

"Don't speak his name herbivore. You make it sound filthy"

"Jealous?"

"…"

"You like the boy , am I right?"

"…Yeah I do."

* * *

**A/N: **Im so sorry . don't kill me! Really I just like to hurt our sweet Tsuna **NOT! **As usual I just can't help myself and it turned out like this.

Comments is and all that!


	4. Chapter 4

"_I love you_." A small whine slipped from Tsuna's lips as his brother caressed his lips.

Kisses where placed down his chest and touches was given . Byakuran's soft lips kissed down his thighs and his hands teased under his boxers , "Ahhh." moaning and shaking in pleasure all Tsuna could think of was the sweet tingling feeling in side of him. The younger begged for more and that was what he got.

_For this second my heart speeds up, my entire body burns ,Warm promises seem to float around my ears . Suddenly become cold lies._

Their slick sweaty bodies smashed together over and over , both panting and moaning in pleasure.

Moving in rhythm the sweet feeling started to build between them and soon they where both over the edge.

Both seeing white and nothing else.

--

"Hibari is jealous Hibari is jealous!" A small fluffy bird sang.

"Che.." The raven haired man looked away from the disgusting scene and in a second the pain that was reflected in his cold eyes was gone. "Im not jealous." Jumping down from the tree he was sitting on Hibari took one last look at the couple .

--

"Ne ne Nii-san why do I feel watched?"

"Im sure its nothing."

Byakuran knew that they were being watched but didn't want to scare his younger brother. "Hey , let's just take it easy today and cuddle, eat some ice cream?"

Smiling Tsuna nodded and jumped down onto the sofa next to his brother , "I wanna watch this!" He pointed at the movie in his hands ; SawII.

"Are you sure?" Byakuran as he looked at the movie in Tsuna's hands.

"Yes of course!" Shaking his head Byakuran gave up and put the DVD cd in the player. Ten minutes into the movie Tsuna was sleeping peacefully. "How long do you intend to watch us?" He asked as he turned his head to watch the man behind him.

The raven gritted his teethes and sneered at Byakuran , "Surely I would if you just keep your damn hands of him." Hibari nodded to the sleeping boy.

"Hm that I cannot do Im afraid~." Hibari's eyes narrowed and he gave Byakuran a piercing look.

"Then I will bite you to death."

**

* * *

**

** A/N:** Oh I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time . , Really sorry! I have been soooo busy with tests , school and problems (personal. I know its not an excuse and Im am very sorry.

Now on to the story , I am also sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be very long so look forwards to that! Also gahwd Im in love ~~ ... Well its kind of one sided? What can I expect its Nichkhun from 2PM Im talking about ^_^ lol. Not but really I hope he spends more time with Wooyoung (Baby~~) . Don't know who they are? Then check them out ,

2PM - Tired of Waiting.

Ps. Comments and favorites is love ~ its like getting kisses from Nichkhyun XD! (well not really but close?) Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Gray blue eyes and purple eyes met and just in time Byakuran ducked and a tofas connected with the wall he was standing in front only seconds ago. "Is that all you got?" Byakuran chuckled as he landed a kick on Hibari's knee only to get a tofas connected with his stomach ,

"Shut you mouth!" Hibari growled and leaped on the white haired man in front of him. As he was to land a blow he was startled by a soft yawn from his side. "Ah so my Tsunayoshi has awakened I see." The boy looked completely lost as he looked around to put a name to the place he was currently in , the living room.

"Who is that Nii-san?" the chibi looking boy asked cutely as he tapped a finger to his chin. "No one." Byakuran answered with a purring voice making the raven male sneer. "Herbivore.." Hibari said as he spared a look at Tsuna who was now curious approaching him. "Ne Ne what's your name?" He sang and smile making both Byakuran and Hibari think inappropriate thoughts.

"Give him to me." Hibari said as he ignored the boy's question and turned to Byakuran.

"No."

Tsuna who was in the middle of it all only took a hold of the raven's jacket and tugged. "Mister?" Hibari bared his teeth to Byakuran before looking gently at Tsuna , "Let's go." And before Byakuran or Tsuna could react Tsuna was in Hibari's arms and they were out of the window in seconds. Closing his eyes and his hands forming to fists Byakuran shaket violently , "Im going to fucking kill him!" He sneered out and was out of the door one step.

"W-What are you doing mister?!" Tsuna cried out in shock as he was put in a black sedan and driven at maximum speed. Hibari turned in his seat next to Tsuna only to give him a hard stare that clearly said 'shut up'. "Kusakabe drive us to the mansion."

"Of course Kyouya-sama." Kyouya-sama?

"Your name is Kyouya?" Tsuna asked gently as he tried to look the man in the eye. Looking at Tsuna from the corners from his eyes Hibari only gave a slight nod in return. "We are there."

The car had stopped out side a big black grayish mansion . Tsuna guessed it was Kyouya-san's house. Still when he thought about it what had happened with his brother? Were was he? And who was Kyouya-san? So many questions for a boy like him.

Taking a hold of the petit boy Hibari steered him against his house, their house to be exact. Of course he didn't say that now , not yet. Opening the door to reveal a big hall decorated in black and white the couple walked for a door that was next to a big painting. Tsuna looked up and tilted his head , who were they? On the painting there was a man with a hat and a black costume on holding a gun in his hand, next to him there was a gray haired man with a cigarette in his mouth and liter obvious in the other. To the man's left side there was a man with black hair who was holding a bamboo sword looking thing. And let's not forget about a man obvious looking like Hibari in the corner of the painting.

"Who are they?" He asked as he looked at the raven with big brown eyes. Hibari only gave him a look and opened the door.

Stepping inside the first thing Tsuna saw was the same man he saw on the painting with the gun. "W-Who are you?" He blurred out and slapped his hands over his mouth. Too late. The man looked at him with a amused glint in his eyes , "So what brings you here Hibari?" The man spoken to only looked over at Tsuna.

"Ah the boy. Tsunayoshi or Tsuna. I would rather call him Dame-Tsuna."

"W-What?!" Tsuna cried out in shock at how the man so easily could act as if they were old friends.

"Anyway , Hibari you can take Dame-Tsuna home today and please refer from doing anything 'idiotic'."

"Hmm." Hibari turned to Tsuna and took his hand before walking out of the room. "W-Wait! Hibari? Hibari-san!" Stopping Tsuna gave him a confused look.

"Why am I here? Who is he? And who are you?!"

"Im sorry Tsunayoshi." And just as Tsuna was about to ask why he was knocked over and unconscious. Taking the boy into his waiting arms Hibari looked at his butler , "Drive us home now."

"Yes sir."

*

"Were the hell is he?!" Byakuran said darkly as he hovered above Irie , a close friend from prison and also his best friend.

"I don't know!!" Irie yelled frustrated as he typed harder on the computer key.

"But come on you have to have some sort of information about him!" The red haired man only looked sadly at his friend , " No sorry."

"Damn it!"

"But Byakuran can't you just call Mukuro-san? Im sure he knows were Tsunayoshi-kun is…"

"Never." Byakuran said in such a way that Irie was sure he wouldn't want to be that male who stole the boy from Byakuran.

"B-But.."

"No buts! I will not ask Mukuro for a favor , I rather die."

"Oh Stop being such a drama queen!"

"Shou-chan~"

"What?!"

"Can't we just call Xanxus?"

*

Rubbing his eyes Tsuna rolled over only to fall of the bed he had been laying on and onto the floor.

"Herbivore why are you on the floor?" A amused raven asked as he leaned against the wall next to Tsuna.

"Eh?! Hiiii!"

"Shh!" Hibari hushed and helped the clumsy boy up. "Were am I?" the boy asked confused.

"My place."

"You live here?!!" Hibari had to be a millionaire , the house was just huge. It looked like a old Japanese temple and it wouldn't amaze him if it was one. Out side to house there was a huge lake and a garden with beautiful sakura threes.

It was really beautiful… If only Byakuran could see it.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just .. How I miss him."

"You shouldn't."

"Well I do!"

"You will not see him again so it is not worth thinking about him."

"…"

"One day you will understand." _And love me back._

* * *

**A/N: **Long time no see , im terrebly sorry T^T! I have just moved to another place and everything is just so messy but I am so happy that had some spare time so I could write this. Again sorry...

Also guys , I wanna ask you something I am planning on starting a nother story after this either a 6927 or a L/Light (Death Note) which one should I write? You can just say it in a comment , also thank you all who is reviewing and favoriting! Love you guys!~

Song: Beast - Take care of my girlfriend


	6. Chapter 6

"Could you start by explaining how this happened?!" Mukuro growled at Chikusa who was sitting gently by the window sipping his tea.

"Im sorry Mukuro-sama but I do not have a reasonable explanation why you fell in love with Tsunayoshi-kun."

Baring his teeth Mukuro threw a glass against the already broken wall. "Damn it!"

How could this happen? He was to hate , loather and despite the boy who had stolen the man he loved away from him.

But some how he couldn't bring himself to hate him. It was stronger than anything he ever felt in his life and he knew that it was probably what you would call the 'love' of you life.

"So what do we do now?" Chikusa asked as he looked serious at the man in front of him.

"You can't let it be you have to do something about it."

"…"

"You know you could always just kidnap the boy.."

"..Chikusa pack the bags!"

"Yes sir!"

Ken who had been sitting in the corner wined quietly and shaket his head in frustration.

"Who are you loving?! Please someone explain how this happened!"

"Ken , Shut up!"

**18271827182718271827182718271827**

"Hibari-san.." Tsuna said shyly as he looked up from the covers he was currently laying under.

"Herbivore.." the raven said lowly as he tried to get the blushing boy out of bed.

"N-No! Don't Hibari-san!!" Tsuna yelled as he tried to cover himself as Hibari took the covers off him.

Now laying there in only a pair of black boxer shorts with small owls on them.

Trying not to look at the boxers or the blushing boy Hibari left a big shirt of his to the boy , for him to wear.

"Come into the kitchen when you're done."

Breathing out as Hibari left the room Tsuna took the shirt and took it on. What was this feeling? It was nearly as the feeling when he was with Byakuran, only this feeling was more safe and more happy. What was he to do now? He couldn't love Byakuran and at the same time dared he to say love Hibari-san?

Oh kami how did things get so complicated?!

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX**

"Scum why are you here?!" Xanxus asked as he leaned against his lover , Squalo's shoulder.

"To visit you of course Xanxus-chan!~" Byakuran sang and smiled (of course fake , he could never smile in this situation.)

"Hmm."

"VOOIII! Why are you here?!" Squalo yelled and pointed his sword against the white haired male sitting across them next to a sweating Irie.

"Just visiting.~"

Irie breathed out shaky as he cleaned his forehead from sweat. "Please we just came here to ask you.."

Looking wary at Byakuran Xanxus slapped his lover's hands off him. "Of a favor?" He hissed as he was very near to take his guns out.

"Ah yes , would you be so kind and tell me were Tsunayoshi is." Byakuran said as he leaned against his elbows.

"Che what the hell makes you think that I would tell you that?!"

Smiling angelic Byakuran told him , "Why of course you would , don't you remember that you own me a favor?" Xanxus leered but stayed still in his chair.

"Fine! Here." Xanxus handed him a paper , "Don't come here again or you will get hurt."

Raising from his chair with Irie Byakuran thanked them and started to leave.

Stopping just before the door he turned ,

"Oh and don't **ever** threaten me again Xanxus-chan.~"

**18271827182718271827**

"Hibari-san I done." Tsuna said as he fidget against the kitchen door.

"Hmm , took you long enough." The older of the two said as he turned to the boy.

Placing his hands on Tsuna's shoulders he gently got down on his knees so that he was face to face with him ,

"You have to know something Tsunayoshi."

Why was Hibari talking to him in such a tone? It scared the crap out of him and the look in the man's eyes told him that it was nothing fun.

"W-What?" He squeaked.

"You know Byakuran , I know he have told you about his past and who he is to you but I am afraid to tell you that , he is for a fact not you brother. No one that has a brain could think that he was that. He has been lying to you all this time and to every one around him."

"W-What? I-I mean that can't be right , right?"

"Why would I lie to you? I have no reason to."

Tears started to gather at the corners of his eyes and Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes , why was people always lying to him? Was he doomed to be unhappy?

Hibari frowned and gently placed his hand against Tsuna's cheek and cleaned it free from tears.

"Shh its okay , it will be alright."

Looking up at the man Tsuna looked at him and couldn't help to think how beautiful this man really was. His black spiky hair standing out in every way and his piercing gray blue eyes. He looked so peaceful and honest. Without thinking Tsuna reached out and grabbed a hold of the ravens tie and hosted him forward so that their lips connected. Wide eyes Hibari tried to get over his shock and gently separated Tsuna's lips so that he could taste all of the boy.

The boy was sweet and tasted just like vanilla , hmm this had to be the only sweet Hibari liked. He smirked and nearly blushed as Tsuna's shy tongue touched his. Oh boy was he in trouble…

* * *

**A/N: **Why hello there , again ^-^! So ehem , because I was watching to much 6927 videos I had to pull some in. Also I hate the paring 10069 , I hate it even more then D18! And I can tell you , I hate D18. Never in my world would I try to write a 10069 story so in stead I changed it and made my dear Mukuro fall for Tsuna , because 6927 is after all my favorite paring! Next comes 1827 and 10027! Now also im changing schools so I may be writing a lot of chapters now before I start there , so maybe 2 chapters before I start at my new school. I have also come up with the end of this story so it may only be like 4 or a little more chapters left of the story sadly. T.T

Please tell me what you think about the chapters and who you think Tsuna ends up with in the end! My friend thought Gokudera! I dont even know were she got him from haha , and my hamster Mukuro , thought Mukuro of course xD!


	7. Chapter 7

"H-Hibari-san s-stop!"

Tsuna cried out as he pushed the older male away. He couldn't do this right now , he loved Byakuran even if he wasn't his brother.

"I-I love my Nii-san , even if he isn't my real brother. Please understand Hibari-san."

The black haired let out a low grunt but backed away , he could never deny Tsunayoshi anything.

Never , even if it was the last thing he wanted to give him.

"Fine herbivore , but don't forget what I told you." He frowned and stalked away from the kitchen leaving a lonely brunet.

_What should I do? I have to meet Nii-san again… I can't live without him.. _

**100100100100100100100100**

Byakuran gently brushed a pale hand against his hair , opening his eyes and frowning deeply.

The paper that he had gotten from Xanxus was a photo of the place where _his _Tsunayoshi was right now.

Next to the photo there was also a letter , from Reborn.

Reborn who was a old friend of his had taken the time to write the letter and sent the photo to him.

' _Nice to talk to you again__ , Byakuran. _

_I have heard that you have gotten a hold of Tsunayoshi and I would very_

_much like to discuss the matter with you , Hibari , Mukuro , Gokudera , Yamamoto _

_and Ryohei. Also I would appreciate very much that you treat the young boy well , _

_because he is after all the heir to the next Vongola throne. But then again I know for_

_a fact that you have not informed him of this. I would very much like to meet as soon _

_as possible . / __**Reborn**__'_

Damn that son of a - " Byakuran we are here." A tired Irie said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Ah yes , you're right."

Stopping in front of the huge Japanese temple of some sort Irie and Byakuran knocked on the door.

_Knock Knock _

The door was opened 3 minutes later by a man dressed in suit , absolutely not Hibari Kyouya.

Byakuran thought as he knocked the man over in seconds before walking inside with his red haired friend.

The house was big and Irie was nearly getting lost every minute but lucky Byakuran knew the house all to well for his liking.

There was a slight cracking sound and before Irie knew what there was a tall man in front of them , surely Hibari Kyouya.

"What do _you _want?" The raven haired man sneered as he took out his tofas directing them against Byakuran.

The white haired male only smiled , "No need to use violence Hibari-chan~~ Im only here to take what's mine. Tsunayoshi. "

A small sound was made and a curious Tsuna was now next to Hibari.

"Tsunayoshi…" Byakuran sang gently as he marveled at his wonderful lover.

"E-Eh? Nii-san? You're really here?" Tsuna piped gently as he tried very hard not to run up to the male.

"Yeah Im here for you baby."

At the other side Hibari was absolutely disgusted , he couldn't take it to loose. And the worst thing was that he couldn't do anything.

Irie also tried very hard not to blush at the scene , because now Byakuran was kissing Tsuna deeply with _teeth and all.._.

"Why is Tsunayoshi only wearing a shirt?" Irie asked but was quickly shut up by a light punch to his shoulder.

**10027100271002710027**

Arriving home after a very long day Tsuna and Byakuran smiled gently at each other.

Sitting down on their bed Byakuran took his shirt off slowly and gently caressed his lover's cheek.

"Ne Nii-san?" Tsuna quietly mumbled as he looked at his lover.

"Hmm?"

"Are you really my brother?" Byakuran looked away from Tsuna's eyes and looked up at the white painted wall.

"Its complicated Tsunayoshi , you wouldn't understand even if I told you." Tsuna only nodded sadly in response.

Guess he could just not care right now , because he knew he loved him no matter what.

"But one thing I can tell you is that , you are in for a very long talk tomorrow." Byakuran smirked as he looked at Tsuna again.

"But the again I would like to do some things before you go to sleep today.." Gently caressing Tsuna's neck Byakuran kissed him deeply.

Tasting all of him and nearly eating him all up. Licking down his neck and stopping to suck dark bruises to ones again mark him as his.

Tugging his shirt off Byakuran traced small circles down the boy's flat flushed chest.

Biting down hard on his collars making it draw blood before sucking it all up. Such lovely taste of blood , Byakuran had never tasted such rich thick sweet blood before.

Looking up at Tsuna he flashed him a crazy smile , his lips covered in red blood and his pearly white teeth tips covered in blood making him look like a vampire.

"Ah mm." Tsuna moaned as his lover's fingers groped him under his boxers.

"N-No.." The older of the two smirked , "You want me to stop Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna blushed and tears started to fall from his brown eyes.

"N-No I-I just .. I love you." He choked as he covered his face with his arms.

"Shh its okay , I love you too. So much more than you would ever understand."

Kissing him again Byakuran got the younger's underwear off. Revealing him in naked Byakuran smirked and licked down his lovers naked hip. _Yummy .. _Gnawing lightly at the tanned skin Byakuran couldn't help himself from biting down _slowly. _

Again blood started to collect and his tongue was there to lick it up. Tasting the blood he moaned and a purr was heard from his chest.

Tsuna who had heard it gently yelped and shivered in realization. He was going to get _raped ._ Well not really raped , but preyed on.

"Nngh ahh please no more biting .." He mumbled as he trashed his head at the feeling of Byakuran sucking for more blood. "Oh well , fine." Byakuran's fingers wandered over to the brunet's crotch and gently tugged at his member _firmly. _

"A-AH!"

**696969696969696969696969 **

Mukuro gently patted a similar girl on the head as he sat on his chair in his bedroom.

The girl gently played with a small clock in her hand , "Mukuro-sama can't we do something?" She asked in a slightly sad voice.

Mukuro only looked at her and smiled sadly. "No. This is what Tsunayoshi wants so we can't go against that Chrome dear."

Chrome only nodded and looked at the golden clock again , eight thirty.

"Are you sure that you wont regret this Mukuro-sama?" She asked as she touched his cheek with a cold hand.

"No , I will regret it but what can I do? I knew I could never have him." The purple haired girl frowned.

"Oh okay." Mukuro turned his head away and looked at the broken window , just like him yes.

"And Nii-san please don't be mad when I tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Then Chrome spoke in a quiet voice , "That I like him too."

**10027100271002710027**

"But oh for the love of god!" Byakuran said as he looked at the mess in the kitchen.

What had happened there? There was flour all over the floor and over the sink there was blood. Blood? One quick smell of the blood and the older male was searching all over the apartment for Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi?" No answer. Was he just playing? Like making him find him or something? From behind him he heard a loud crash and before he knew it a hand was over his mouth and a gun was against his head.

"Quiet or I'll shoot." A dark husky voice said from behind and Byakuran was nearly 100% sure that he knew who the person behind him was.

_Glad to see you again Reborn._

* * *

**A/N: **Hohoho ;) , Reborn is there! Ah yes as I said , I changed schools but then I changed back . because I didn't like it there. Now I can have peace in mind again! So im sorry about that chapter 6 was not as bloody and creepy as the others so here is some weird stuff! ^^ Also only like three more chapters left..The ending will shock you! Hahaha no , well yeah but I will not tell anything. Again comments are very much appriciated and I would love to talk to some of my reviwers , how are you? Were do you live and what's your name? I know that I sound like such a perv but im merly intressted and curious. Also anyone who likes to cosplay? I love to so it would be so fun to talk to another one!

Okey bye bye now before I can write more crap XD!

Ps. Im absolutly addicted to ; AVA / Lee Jung Hyun - 수상한 남자 (her cosplay as a guy is great!)


	8. Chapter 8

Setting the tea cup down on to the old wooden table the dark haired man fixed his hat and crossed his legs. Crossing his arms the man smirked at Byakuran who was in front of him sitting quietly.

"So what do you want Reborn?" Byakuran said as he poured some more tea into his cup.

"Oh , you know why Im here. Stop trying to drag out on the time." The tea splashed against the cup as Byakuran sat it down against the table non to gentle.

"Hmm." The man Reborn , smirked ones again ,

"You know , Gokudera and Yamamoto was very worried when they heard that the heir of vongola had disappeared , even Mukuro and Hibari couldn't hide their anxious. But then again it could have been the outburst that came from Ryohei."

Humming lightly the white haired male played with a marshmallow in his right hand.

"It laughable really. You are so stupid." As fast as the words left the older mans mouth Byakuran turned his head with a awful crack ,

"What did you say _infant _?"

Chuckling lightly Reborn smiled , "What happened to the well manner? Hit a nerve did I?" Byakuran shot another dirty look at the man.

"Enough with the small talk."

He said as he cracked his pale knuckles against the bridge of the table. Taking his hat off Reborn glanced at the younger.

"Well then , why don't you start tell me why Tsunayoshi has several scars on his chest and stomach?"

* * *

"Hiiiiii!" Tsuna screamed loudly as he fell of the bed away from the girl that had been hovering over him only seconds ago.

"Shh , Mukuro-sama is still asleep." The girl very much resembling a certain pineapple haired male.

"M-Mukuro-sama?"

The girl looked apologetic as she fidget with her fingers.

"Mukuro-sama says he is deeply sorry for the misunderstanding last time." Tsuna shivered , that man.

That evil man.

Wait.

This girl here looked much , much nicer. The girl bowed and smiled to Tsuna with a small blush on her cheeks ,

"Im Chrome. Nice to meet you Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna smiled awkwardly at the girl as he scratched the back of his head.

"Nice to meet you too Chrome-chan?"

"Un." Chrome walked over to the boy on the floor and reached her hand out . Taking the hand some how the boy lost his balance and found him in the hands of a very familiar company.

Mukuro.

"Oya Oya Tsunayoshi-kun watch your step or you may be eaten by wolfs." As Mukuro said wolfs he gave a glance to Chrome who huffed and crossed her arms.

"Ha?" Tsuna sputtered as he tried to get out of Mukuro's vice grip around him.

"Kufufufu , no use to fight it now." Mukuro smirked as he ducked his head to Tsuna's shoulder and smelled his way up his neck. Dear he say it?

L-Like a wolf.

A very scary wolf.

"P-Plea-" As he was to finish his sentence he heard metal meeting metal and before he knew it he was on the ground watching Chrome and Mukuro fight , with tridents.

"W-What?" Chrome glared at her brother and sprang against him.

Laughing Mukuro crossed his trident over his chest and when the tip of Chrome's trident hit his there was a etching sound before he was nowhere to be seen. Chrome looked at the empty space and her usually big round eyes were small narrowed now.

"C-Chrome?"

At the sound of her name Chrome snapped out of her daze and gently smiled down at the petit boy.

"Im sorry I scared you Tsunayoshi-kun , forgive me."

Tsuna only nodded and stood up from the floor. "Care to tell me were we are?" He chipped quietly as he looked around.

Dark marble floor meeting the wall of morrows , reflection every move they made. A big bed was placed in the corner of the room , antic sautés and vases of all kinds on old shelves.

"Italy."

Tsuna sputtered as he took a hold of Chrome's arm alerting the girl.

"Italy? Why?" Wait wasn't why he was here the real question? Chrome brushed a hand through her shoulder long hair.

"We're here for the ceremony."

* * *

"Here sign the contract and we're done." Reborn said as he handed Byakuran the black ink pen. Byakuran sneered and gritted his teeth.

Fuck.

He had no choice but to sign it.

"Be a good boy now and do it."

Damn.

Byakuran signed the paper with one draw and the paper was gone before he could even blink.

"I knew you would do that right thing." Before he knew it he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll kill you , you bastard! Touching the tenth like that!" A aggressive silver haired male said as he took out dynamites with his other hand.

"Gokudera don't." Reborn said and the male named Gokudera stopped and angrily released Byakuran and straitened the collar of his red shirt.

"Fine. Now can we see the tenth?" Reborn smiled at the childish expression on the male.

"Yes , but please restrain yourself. He may not remember you." Gokudera's glaze hardened and he clenched his fists , "Yeah. You're right."

"Now are every one here?" Reborn said as he sat down on a red sofa his long legs dangling over the edge of the sofa.

"Yes sir." A male servant said as he bowed .

"Good , let them in Lieto." The man bowed again , "Of course sir."

The door was opened and 6 people stepped in ,

Hayato Gokudera ,Takeshi Yamamoto , Ryohei Sasagawa , Kyouya Hibari , Chrome Dokuro and Byakuran.

A little surprised at Chrome's visit Reborn narrowed his glaze at the girl.

" Chrome." He said as he nodded to the girl. Chrome smiled , "Hello Reborn-san."

The rest of the group spread out in the empty room , Hibari in the corner against the wall, Gokudera at a chair next to the window and Yamamoto was standing next to the sofa. Ryohei stood awkwardly next to the door and Chrome was sitting beside Reborn. Byakuran stood stiffly next to a staircase.

"What brings you here?" The girl only shifted and mumbled.

"Louder please."

"Sorry , Mukuro-sama insisted that he was to be with Tsunayoshi-kun."

Gokudera sneered at the words , and Hibari glared at Chrome who only pretended not to see it.

"You know how he can be , don't you Reborn-san?"

Reborn hummed in response. As always.

* * *

"Now Tsunayoshi-kun~~! Don't you just love this?" Mukuro sang as he showed (in his opinion) his Kawaii Tsunayoshi-kun a gothic Lolita dress.

"Hiiiii!" The brunet screamed as he tried to get away from the perverted man.

"Oh but on second thought maybe you should dress normally."

Tsuna breathed out.

"Because I am the only one to see you in such a vulnerable state."

Tsuna flushed and shivered at the man's words.

"See , you can't help but to be affected by my words and actions. You could never be faithful to just one man , could you?"

Mukuro smirked and his gloved hands were very near his lips.

"But because it is you , I would understand. But hate it at the same time. Despite it and absolutely loather it. But then again I would love to see you abused by let say.. me and Hibari-kun.. Kufufufu.~"

Before he knew it Mukuro's lips were on his and Tsuna closed his eyes , his knees bucking under him and he was to fall to the floor but Mukuro couth him. Wrapping his arms gracefully around Tsuna's thin waist.

"Don't tell this to anyone but , I have a weak side for weak cute kittens. Just like you." Another kiss was placed against his pink full lips.

"Here." Mukuro handed him a black suit.

"Get dressed , we are already late."

* * *

"Their here sir." Lieto said as he appeared behind Reborn.

"Good let them in."

The door was once again opened only to reveal Tsuna and Mukuro.

"Tenth!" Gokudera said as he got down on his knee bowing.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto said happily but was over voiced by Ryohei's 'extremely nice to see you again Sawada!' . Hibari only 'hnn'd.

Byakuran watched unnoticed . Tsuna who stood there was confused , who were these people? Did he know them? A huge headache was dumped on him and he had to place his hands against his head for support.

"Ahhh!" Alerting every one Mukuro was the first to reach him , supporting him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Byakuran's glaze burned of jealousy as of exactly the rest of the group.

"M-My head! AHHHH!GAHH!" Blood started to drip down the temple of his head. Reborn locked his eyes on Tsuna but still only sitting still on the sofa.

Before someone could do anything Tsuna started to cough blood , the blood splattering over the floor collecting a pool of blood.

_That's it_!

Byakuran made his way over to his lover and took him into his arms.

"Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi listen to me." Opening his brown eyes Tsuna shivered and gripped tightly at Byakuran's shirt.

"I-Im sorry." his hands lost their grip and his eyes closed leaving the group. Falling into silent darkness.

The last thing he could hear was a gunshot.

* * *

Chrome's gentle hands petted Tsuna's unruly hair , _Thank god he is okay._ She though as she wiped his forehead with a wet towel.

_How could this happen? Were it all to much? I wonder…_ She walked over to the closet that was in the bedroom. Opening the door she took out a black nightgown. Un sipping her skirt and undoing her jacket she was to take on the gown when Mukuro appeared next to Tsuna's peaceful form.

"Kufufufu ,you know that wont do." Chrome irritated through him a glance.

"What?"

"That. You know he only get's turned on by naked men."

Flaring up she marched up against her older brother , " You! Keep quiet!"

Smirking Mukuro caressed Tsuna's cheek , "But don't you understand ? There can only be one for him , truly."

Chrome's façade was slowly breaking and she could do nothing.

"Don't , please."

Mukuro turned to her ,"Sorry Chrome but in this , there can only be me."

Falling to her knees and tears welling up Chrome sniffed and covered her face.

"M-Mukuro-sama so cruel."

Mukuro only stood up and walked for the door only spearing a glance for Tsuna.

"I know. Im a very cruel man , don't you know that already?"

And he was gone. Leaving Chrome to cry her heart out.

_Why? Why? Why must love hurt so much? Is this what death feels? _Chrome sniffed and tears ran down her face.

_How can love have so much control? _

_Making people do such stupid things. _She as a lone tear ran down her red cheek she was to wipe it a way when another hand did it before. Looking up she was meet by a apologetic Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi-kun?" She said in a hoarse voice , from too much crying.

"Why are you crying Chrome-chan?" Chrome smiled sadly ,

"Nothing. Don't worry about me." She got up and locked eyes with him.

"How are you now?"

Tsuna smiled , "Fine fine only , I hate that people worry about me so much."

Chrome blinked , _he does? What a good boy.. So kind hearted. _

Tsuna seated himself on the bed again with Chrome next to him now ,

"Pardon me for asking but , do you love any one?"

Tsuna frowned , "What is love?"

"You don't know?"

Tsuna looked at her , "I don't know."

Chrome looked away out the window and into the night ,

"Then you don't love anyone. You know when you do."

Tsuna only looked at her and smiled , "Then , guess I don't."

Chrome didn't reply. "But .. Some times , to love back takes time. You don't have to love this person first it can take time before you do." Snuggling against Chrome's side Tsuna closed his eyes , "Yeah."

Waiting for the boy to fall asleep Chrome took her cell phone from the night table and messed . Then turning the lights off she kissed Tsuna's forehead and invited sleep.

_**To: Mukuro-Niisan**_

_**From: Chrome**_

_**The fight is on. **_

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay , but now I have a summer break! Sadly there is only like , two chapters left on this story..

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter , so who do you think Tsuna ends up with? ;)

Oh and if you guys want I can do more than one ending if there is a lot of diffrent endings that you want...Gosh im so nice! Just kidding :) I love this story , it's my own obsession and baby!

**Songs for this chapter; **

D-NA - The one

Kelly Rowland - Commander ft. David Guetta

Rihanna - Rude boy

Ps. Next chapter 4.000 words? Lol

**UPDATED 7/23 - **I think I should make it clear that all characters except Tsuna , is TYL10. ~~


	9. Chapter 9 end

**Dae Guk Nam Ah - 비틀비틀 , I would advise you to listen to this song by D-NA (Dae Guk Nam Ah) when you read , it quite fitting..**

**B2Y - Be crazy is also a song fitted for this chapter.**

* * *

Standing in front of his bathroom mirror Mukuro watched his reflection with amusement. Combing long fingers through his dark blue hair Mukuro smirked as his phone vibrated against the sink.

**To: The one and only Mukuro **

**From: Little Chrome **

**The fight is on.**

"Fufufufu we'll see about that , you can fairly call it a fight if the winner is already chosen."

Drawing his brush through his hair ones again , it fell gracefully against his shoulder. Tying it up into a loose ponytail his miss match eyes held a amused glint.

"Its funny really , how fast you can change your mind. Because now when I know that I will win , I don't really want to share my _cute kitten_.~"

* * *

"_Tsunayoshi take my hand" Byakuran all but purred as he reached his hand out for Tsuna to take. "I'll treat you well. I'll make you happy." Tsuna looked confused at him. "How? You have all but been treating me well." As he faced his to be 'brother' or what he was , Tsuna was not at all scared. He didn't even falter as he looked the white haired male in the eye. _

_"It's hard really. When you have such breakable , petit body. How could I resist?" Tsuna shuddered at the elder's words and glared at him._

"_W-What do you mean?" Byakuran laughed a lightly sound. _

"_Are you really that stupid? Even a god couldn't resist that body of yours."_

"_W-Wha-" Tsuna was cut of by the floor under him collapsing and he fell into black darkness. Without warning he hit something warm and comforting. _

_"M-Mukuro?"_

_Mukuro smirked and hugged the boy he had in his arms , "Kufufufu Tsunayoshi-kun I have missed you." Tsuna squeaked as he tried to get away from the embracement but failed miserably. _

_"Give me one taste , just one.." Mukuro's face got closer to his and now his lips were only inches away from his own. And just as Mukuro was to seal his lips passionately. He woke up._

He woke up…Tsuna thought but didn't grumble over it as he was to tired and it was still night , he saw when he peeked out the window. So just as he was to go back to sleep he heard a slight sound from the bathroom. Not caring at first but as the sound got louder and louder Tsuna started to get worried.

Tsuna who was to go out of the bed ,were Chrome was sleeping peacefully by the way , got tangled in the sheets and fell to the floor with a slight sound. Looking up at Chrome's face Tsuna was glad he did not wake the girl up. Now crawling on the floor on his way to the bathroom , he failed to notice a man moving out of the bathroom. So when he was to enter the bathroom he was met by a amused Mukuro , barely holding his laughter.

"Oya Oya _Tsu-Na-Yo-Shi-kun~ _, Were you that eager to see me?" Tsuna could only gawk at the man in front of him , making it look like there was nothing unusual to brake inside others room.

"W-What are you doing here?" He whispered as he tried to get up from his embarrassing position on the floor.

"Kufufufu im only here for my possession." Tsuna looked confused at the man and Mukuro could only chuckle at the cute expression.

"You'll see soon." As he said this he bent down and gently swung the younger boy's upper half over his shoulder. Then marching forwards to the window he looked at Tsuna who eyed him in fright , "Im taking you home."

Then he jumped.

He jumped from the fricking 15th floor. Tsuna of course , was to scream for his life but was stopped by Mukuro's gloved hand over his mouth.

"Shh. We wouldn't want to wake people up." As Mukuro landed as a cat he placed Tsuna in his arms instead , it made him smile a little. Nearly like a new married couple. Walking over the big grassplot that was in front of the huge house Mukuro sprang so that he reached a tree.

_How can he do this? W-Why is it always me? _Tsuna screamed in his mind as he could do nothing but to get kidnapped.

"Do you like woods Tsunayoshi-kun?"

_Hell no…._

"Hmm , I think their quite nice. Always quiet and dark." As Mukuro jumped down from the tree he landed in a , forest.

Tsuna was near to tears but what could he do?

Nothing.

"Look a forest."

_Gah , like I don't see that for myself. _

Looking around Mukuro took his hand off Tsuna's mouth and smiled , "You can scream all you want now." Tsuna glared and stubbornly didn't utter a word.

"You won't talk to me?" Mukuro asked in mock hurt. But soon that was gone and he let Tsuna down on the ground ,

"As much as I like to carry you , I want to play a game."

_Game? Oh for the love of gods…_ They were in a dark forest , in Italy at night and now Mukuro wanted to play games? What was this?

"You stand here and count to 10 then you turn around and if you can spot me in movement then you win , if not and I come up to you without getting caught , I win. Easy right?" Tsuna was literal ready to die right there.

"Now turn around Tsunayoshi-kun."

_This is ridiculous.._

But even as he thought that he counted , "1...2...3...4..."

Mukuro smirked an evil glint in his eyes visible as he took big steps against the boy.

"5...6...7...8...9.."

And just as Tsuna was to say 10 Mukuro turned him around and embraced him , looking deeply into his eyes. "..10.." Tsuna managed to say out of breath as Mukuro kissed him deeply.

His tongue tasted the sweetness and the wonderful taste of Tsuna.

So unique and innocent. But if It wasn't for that bastard to ex Byakuran , Mukuro would have been the first one to taste this heaven. Even so he didn't mind because from now on Tsuna would be his. Only his. Releasing the boy so he could breath Tsuna flushed a bight shade of pink and he fidgeted.

"W-Why?"

"Kufufufu , because you are irresistible."

Tsuna was to answer but was cut off by bright light , coming from a black Maserati.

_Great , now they drive cars in the woods..What is this? A ready to dump the body in a lake kind of day? _

***Lol this may not make sense but people often drive through woods when they have a body in the trunk of the car that is ready to be trown into a lake. And now I just tried to make a joke out of it , Gosh I should really stop watching criminal minds..***

A boy got out of the car , "Mukuro-sama we're here." Mukuro nodded and placed his palm over Tsuna's smaller hand ,

"Lets go."

And that how he found himself in a leather clad car with a blue haired male who breathed against his neck , making him shudder every second. As they were sitting in the back of the car Tsuna could only see slight glimpse of the man driving the car. Mukuro who noticed hi glances patted his shoulder , "That's Chikusa." Tsuna could only nod.

The rest of the car trip was quiet.

When the car stopped the door was opened revealing a thin man with black hair and glasses.

"Here is the keys for the house Mukuro-sama , please have a nice time."

Mukuro gave a quick nod and stood up from the car bringing Tsuna with him.

Hands making their way around Tsuna's waist as they went over a path. Following small rocks , they walked next to a ocean and Tsuna wondered how the hell they got there.

"We are there soon , don't worry."

_Don't worry? Ha! _

After a few more minutes of walking Mukuro stopped and he took a silver key out of his jeans pocket.

"Welcome home."

And that's when Tsuna first saw the house.

It was a big white Italian house , but at the same time resembling a beach house. It was gorgeous really and Tsuna couldn't help to gape. He had never seen such a nice house well for maybe except Hibari's. Mukuro smiled sweetly at the adoring look in the younger's eyes.

"Im glad you like it." Tsuna could only nod.

"Because I bought it only for you." At this he snapped his head Mukuro's direction and glared , "You bought a house for me? Are you crazy?" Mukuro only laughed , "No money in this world is worth anything compared to you." Tsuna blushed and felt guilty , he was not worth all this.

"Don't worry , it wasn't expensive." Tsuna's face lit up slightly but was soon darkened of what he heard ,

"Only more than what a heart surgeon makes under his whole career."

"Now shall we go inside?" The younger nodded dully as he followed the elder man into the house. He was met by glossy wooden floor and statues , "Here is the kitchen," Tsuna could only drool , here he could make delicious food for life. The whole kitchen was clad silver and the wall and floor was decorated by black and white. The table in the room was decorated with a white canvas and red rose leafs were spread over it. He could smell the freshness and he wobbled , this was heaven.

That was until Mukuro introduced the , "bathroom ," there was big mirror decorating the walls and a big classic bath tube filled with bubbles and red rose leafs as well. Again Tsuna could only watch. "Here is the living room," Mukuro said as he opened the door to the big room , a white sofa next to a big shelf with books. A TV took up most of the other wall and Tsuna wondered were in the world you could buy TV's like that.

"Last but not least Tsunayoshi-kun~." The door was opened to reveal a cozy bedroom , a big bed ruled the room with its white covers and *coughcough* again red leafs. The walls were filled with hand painted patterns in a sand color.

"I-I don't know what to say." Something in Tsuna's mind said that this reminded a little too much of a honeymoon..

"You don't have to say anything, because you're finally mine." Mukuro whispered in the boy's ear as his hands wandered under his shirt.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

"W-why?" Mukuro only took Tsuna's shirt off completely ,

"Haven't I already answered this?"

_But that didn't make sense!_

"I'll make you mine. Only mine. And no one is to ruin that ." Tsuna could only whimper in submissiveness.

* * *

"Let me see Tsunayoshi!" Byakuran roared . Reborn could only glare at him and shift in his seat next to the fireplace.

"You know I cant let you do that."

Byakuran bared this teeth and knocked over a expensive vase next to him , fists shaking in desperation.

"Let me see Tsunayoshi!" Reborn was not far a way from flinching.

"No. I never knew your obsession was so deep. Maybe if we had gotten involved sooner we could have helped you. But now , I think it is too late."

Byakuran held his hands over his heart , "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Reborn pointed his gun against Byakuran ,

"Yes I can. Now sit down or I'll make you sit."

Byakuran's face was only showing his hurt and anger but he could do nothing.

"After all you signed the contract. And don't worry , it's the best thing for both of you. Well mostly for Tsunayoshi." Reborn reached for his black phone on the table in front of him. Dialing a number the person on the other answered after one beat ,

"Ah , Hibari. Yes . Have you located Tsunayoshi? Ah I understand."

Byakuran who was staring at his shaking hands could only make out some sounds coming from the phone. Turning to Byakuran Reborn frowned ,

"I guess you're not the only one after the boy. I knew this would happen. Dame-Tsuna..."

_Why? Why? How could this happen? I had everything planned out but now.._

Byakuran shaket his head in lost and clenched his fists. "Who is after him?"

Reborn wondered if he should give the information away of not , but then again why not?

"Mukuro Rokudo , Hibari Kyouya."

_Damn…_

"I'll kill them. I'll kill them with my own hands , and bury them." Reborn darkly took a hold of Byakuran's wrist , holding him in place.

"No you will not. Because , you're going to a crisis stabilization."

The younger male choked on his breath. "Y-You're sending me to a mental institution?"

Reborn only nodded stiffly , "Yes. Any normal person would not kidnap a child , rape it , hurt it , and lie to it. You can't tell me that that is a normal thing to do."

Sneering Byakuran gipped at his hair , "This can't be happening."

Feeling hands on his shoulder Byakuran turned his head around only to be met by two persons in white jackets , "Oh , but it is."

And he was carried away. Reborn couldn't stop a light shiver from running down his body ,

"Sick bastard." Putting his gun back in his pocket Reborn fixed his hat and walked out the door . Flipping his phone opend ,

"Yes Hibari? Yeah , he's gone now. Nobody will know that he even existed."

A car stopped in front of him and Reborn waited for his butler to take his bags.

"You have to discuss that with Mukuro , you two have to decide were he can stay. I have done mine for now. Contact me when Tsunayoshi's home is decided."

Lieto put his master's bags in the back of the car and opend the door gracefully , "Ready to go sir?"

The black haired male nodded and got in. "Guess , this is the end."

"I hope so sir. Tsunayoshi-sama has been through a lot." Humming in response Reborn closed his eyes and fell a sleep. Lieto could only smile at his master's behavior.

* * *

"Don't worry Byakuran , this will only ease the pain." Byakuran flared and took a hold of the doctors neck ,

"Ease the pain? Are you fucking kidding me?"

The doctor kicked with his legs to get down with now luck. "P-Please we are o-only here to h-help you.." The doctor tried but Byakuran only broke his neck with a horrible crack.

"Help me? Ha no one can help me."

* * *

Pushing the smaller boy against the big new clad bed Mukuro hovered above him trapping him between his legs and arms. Mukuro smirked down at the flustered boy under him , "How about me showing you what real 'love making' is." Tsuna only blushed more and got even more scared.

_I-I don't know what to do.. I don't even know this person very well and what about Byakuran-nii? What should I do?_

"You don't have to think Tsunayoshi-kun , feel instead." Lips touching Tsuna was out of breath and he could hardly control his beating heart , it felt as if it was to jump out any second.

_Too much emotions… I can't even think straight. _

"M-Mukuro-san.. Ah.."

Tsuna moaned as Mukuro nibbled down his milky white neck.

"Mm you taste better as you smell.~" Biting down on the boy's neck Tsuna hissed lightly at the sting and Mukuro only smiled in triumph .

_Finally your mine. _Kissing the tip of Tsuna's nose he brushed the hair out of the boy's face Mukuro looked at him lovingly ,

"Ahh so cute.."

Tsuna blushed to the roots of his hair and covered his face with his hands.

"Now now , don't hide from me." Mukuro gently placed Tsuna's hands above his had kissing his cheeks.

"You really are special." Mukuro's fingers making their way down the petit boy's body , took the white shirt of the boy and softly explored the skin. Stopping against soft pink buds , Mukuro lightly drew his fingers over them making Tsuna shiver and moan. Now a little more daring Mukuro pinched them making Tsuna squeal and fidget under his fingers.

"Nhh Ahh d-don't.."

The older man only dipped his face lower and poked his tongue out flicking one of the red buds on his wet muscle. Hair tickling Tsuna's skin he couldn't help but to giggle lightly , "Pfft Hahahahaha stop it Mukuro…"

Looking up confused why the boy laughed he looked down and under stood that his blue hair had caused it.

Looking now intensely at the boy Tsuna soon stopped laughing and looked the older man in the eye. Blushing again Tsuna averted his eyes from Mukuro's.

Chuckling Mukuro dipped his fingers under the waist band of Tsuna's pants. And just as he was to take the pants off he was greeted by a angry Hibari Kyouya.

"Pleases your eyes does it , Hibari-kun~" Mukuro sang as he turned his head to the man behind him.

"Release the boy .." Hibari looked restless and worn out. Tsuna sat up and looked at the man ,

"H-Hibari-san?" Hibari adverted his glaze to Tsuna and frowned.

"You. Come here." He took a hold of the boy and placed him behind his back.

Mukuro glared at Hibari and took his trident out , "Give me back my Tsunayoshi-kun." Hibari only stood there , not moving a inch.

"He's not yours. And I came here to talk not to fight.." Mukuro shifted and locked his eyes on Tsuna , "Well then follow me to the kitchen ."

That's how Tsuna found himself in the middle of two scary men.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mukuro said as he sipped on his green tea.

Hibari only glared at him , "We have to decide who's taking care of the boy."

Tsuna looked confused at Hibari and poked him at the arm to get his attention.

"What about Niisan?" Not meeting his eyes Hibari smirked , "He's gone."

Mukuro chuckled , "More like locked away."

_Niisan where are you? I-Im scared.._

Hibari turned slightly to the brown eyed boy and petted him at the head , "Don't worry we'll keep you safe."

Nothing in response Tsuna only looked at his lap.

"I would think it's the best for him to stay here with me." Mukuro said confidently as he sat his tea cup down. The raven only gritted his teeth .

"Why don't we let Tsunayoshi choose." He suggested. Whimpering the youngest could only pity himself of ending up in this situation. How was he to choose?

"I-I .. I don't know.."

"Just choose what you want herbivore.."

_Mukuro is nice and sweet but some times he scares me… And Hibari-san is also very nice but he can be so cold.. _

Suddenly the kitchen door was open only to reveal Reborn. "Infant?" Hibari said as he looked at the man.

" I knew that Dame-Tsuna wouldn't choose so , Im going to offer him to stay at my place." Mukuro spit out the tea he had in his mouth ,

"Ha? Are you joking with me arcobaleno?" Reborn only smirked in answer , "Of course not."

This was all too confusing for Tsuna to understand. His mind was screaming fro him to choose Reborn but.. At the same time he really liked both Mukuro and Hibari..

"So who's it going to be?" Closing his eyes Tsuna mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that." Reborn said.

Now a little louder Tsuna answered. "I want to stay with Mukuro. But one condition. That Chrome lives there as well."

_Maybe he isn't as stupid as I thought. _Reborn though as he looked at the boy.

"Very well then. See you another time Dame-Tsuna."

_Gah! Did he just call me that again?_

As fast as Reborn left Mukuro lunged himself at Tsuna ,

"Why with Chrome?" Tsuna only smiled a sweet smile , "So you don't rape me."

"W-What?" Mukuro sputtered as he took a hold of his shoulders .

"B-But Tsunayoshi-kun you know that I wont do that." But as he said this he crossed his fingers.

"I'll be going. Bye herbivore." Seeing that Hibari was too leave Tsuna took a hold of his arm ,

"Ano Hibari-san , I only did it because im not sure if im ready to be loved and love back right now." Hibari's eyes soften and he caressed the boy's cheeks.

"I understand. But this time , when you're ready. I'll be waiting."

Smiling sadly Tsuna nodded , "I know." Giving him a light kiss before leaving Hibari was gone with no trail leaving Mukuro and Tsuna behind. The older of the two looked at the boy sadly .

"So you won't love me?" Tsuna laughed heartily. "I don't know. Only time will tell." Smiling back Mukuro only nodded and gently hugged the boy.

"I guess you're right."

"Yeah."

* * *

_**3 years later.**_

_Niisan a long time has passed sense I thought of you. But I still miss you. I wonder were you are and how you're doing. I wonder if you eat and drink well , and if you have someone to talk to. Me myself is fine. I have a lot of friends , Lambo , Haru , Kyoko and I-pin. I go to school now as any other kid and really im not good at anything but then again im glad to live a normal life now. Do you now how much you missed out? Byakuran-nii im sure you would love a normal life. To have friends that care for you and that you can trust. I also live with Mukuro and Chrome every other week , and the other week I live with Hibari-san. They all treat me well and take good care of me._

_Again I feel guilty because my feelings for both of them has gotten stronger. Is it okay that I have gotten over you? The hurt and pain that you caused me? Because I want you to know that I still care about you , like a brother. Reborn is also very nice to me even thought he calls me Dame-Tsuna. He often brings me presents from different parts of the world , were he has traveled. Also Niisan , have you found a new person to love? Because if you have don't worry , its okay. Because the world moves on._

"Are you done herbivore?" Hibari asked as he stood next to the now fifteen year old teen. Tsuna smiled ,

"Yeah im fine." Hands making their way around Hibari's waist Tsuna hugged the older male as he giggled cutely.

"Che don't show public affection with me.." Tsuna laughed and pinched Hibari's cheek ,

"You know you like it."

Grumbling Hibari ruffled the teen's hair. "Pfft you wish."

And so life went on.. Well for some of them...

* * *

Sitting in a white room and next to a little window Byakuran looked up from his foster position. His white hair ruffled and his eyes dark from lack of sleep and too much medicine treatmeant ,

"T-Tsunayoshi. I need my Tsunayoshi.." Bony fingers crept over his thin arms from not eating much ,

"Mine. Mine. He's mine. Tsunayoshi my Tsunayoshi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**A/N: **I sadly but happily announce that this is the last chapter of Our reflection. I know that I said that there was to be one more chapter but as I wrote this I thought that this was the ending that I wanted. This is my beloved baby , my loved story and I am sad that its over but then again now I can start to write other storys.. And if you want an alternetive ending I can do one also but then you have to tell me the paring , but as I said this is the ending that was fitted. Because Byakuran could never be with Tsuna , sadly as it is that is the fact. But Tsuna will always love him.. And as you see Byakuran always loves him. Again thank you all for the favorites , the alerts and all the comments. Thank you!

Also Im planning on writing a 6927 story , and I hope you all give it a try and like it! ~~

Bye bye for now~~


End file.
